


a little piece of paradise

by Nebbles



Series: Felix rarepair week 2021 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, they have a cat it's important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebbles/pseuds/Nebbles
Summary: It's not as if Felix has ever expected his mornings to be full of love, having three partners and a noisy cat, but he wouldn't trade this happiness for the world.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ferdinand von Aegir/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester
Series: Felix rarepair week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Felix Rarepair Week 2021





	a little piece of paradise

**Author's Note:**

> The best way to end Felix rarepair week is writing a fic on the blessed polycule and one of their many cozy, happy early mornings. 
> 
> For day 7, free day!

Upon waking up, Felix discovers he cannot move. 

It’s a typical morning: Felix is curled up against one side of Sylvain’s chest, Ferdinand on the other. Lorenz’s face is partially buried into his hair, arm flung over the other three. It’s a miracle their cat, Rutger, lies on the bed’s edge. It’s spacious enough for all of them and then some, but they still decide to rest in such close proximity either way. As warm as Felix is when he drifts off, he wakes up trapped between his three boyfriends. His ever warm, clingy-when-they’re-asleep boyfriends. 

It’s a very good thing he doesn’t have to use the bathroom.

He can’t help to smile, though, observing the others as they rest. Sylvain’s soft snoring is what fills the room, familiar and relaxing as ever. Ferdinand’s face is buried into his chest, hair a tousled yet perfect mess as it drapes over them both. He can only look back so much to see Lorenz, but Felix figures he’s just as comfortable. 

With nothing else to do, Felix decides to place bets on who’s going to wake up first. Ferdinand’s the biggest morning person out of them all, but he looks much too comfortable to consider moving. Lorenz is never a late riser either, and he’s the least trapped, so he’s definitely a contender. Given how Sylvain’s snoring away, and the least able to move, he’ll be the last to rise. 

And then there’s Rutger, who decides to throw this all out the window by stretching on the bed with a yawn, big eyes blinking towards Felix. The gray tabby trots over, mewling loudly as he sits on Sylvain’s chest. It’s time to wake up! He needs breakfast! Feed him! Felix may not be able to speak cat, but he knows what all of those meows mean.

“Good morning, Rutger.” If his arms weren’t also stuck, he would reach out to scratch behind his ears. “Your other fathers aren’t awake yet.”

As cats tend to be, Rutger is ever impatient. Another mewl leaves him as his front paws knead into Lorenz’s arm. He cares not that there’s only one person awake, or how comfortable the others look. If they don’t feed him now, or give him plenty of pets, he’ll never stop meowing. Despite his size, Felix thinks he’s about the loudest cat in the entire world. How does he store so much  _ noise  _ in his body? Is that just a cat thing?

After another loud chirp, he feels Lorenz shift behind him. A sleepy mumble is breathed against his hair as Lorenz goes to move his arm to run down Rutger’s back. Pleased by this, a low purr leaves their little kitten.

“Good morning.” Felix snorts softly with amusement. “Rutger’s hungry.”

“And he could not wait to tell us, it seems.” Lorenz yawns as he’s slow to rise, taking the tabby into his arms. “Did you rest well, little prince?” 

It’s not much of a surprise they spoil Rutger to a ridiculous degree, from several nicknames to ensuring he doesn’t go a day without affection. While cats are supposed to function as independent creatures, Felix figures if any cat was to demand attention on a constant basis, it’d be their own. Not only are there four people taking care of him, they all adore doting on their little prince. He’s always happy to return it, evident by the way his fuzzy face nuzzles against Lorenz’s.

“Shall I be the one to fetch you breakfast?” Lorenz tickles his stomach, which earns a happy trill. “It would be a crime to leave you hungry, after all.”

“I think he’ll wake up the entire city if we don’t feed him.” Felix is mildly surprised Ferdinand and Sylvain are still asleep. “I’ll handle getting the other two up.” 

“I wish you success in this endeavor. The two of them seem rather content to sleep the day away.” Lorenz smiles at the sleeping pair. “I hope to see you in the kitchen before noon.”

“Funny.” He’s faced worse things than pulling Ferdinand and Sylvain out of bed. “I think I’ll manage.”

Keeping the wriggling kitten close in his arms, Lorenz leans over to press a gentle kiss to Felix’s lips. “Good morning. Forgive me for not saying so earlier.” 

One kiss down, two to go. Felix is well aware his mornings aren’t complete otherwise. “Don’t worry about it.” He’s glad to return the gesture, lingering just a little longer on Lorenz’s lips.

As Rutger gives another cry of desperation, Lorenz lets out a small laugh as he scratches behind his ears. “Aren’t you rather demanding this morning? Let us go satiate your appetite, then. I cannot keep the prince waiting.” With this, he’s headed off to the kitchen, leaving Felix with his task.

He can’t help to smile as he watches them both rest, peace on their faces, still buried deeply in the covers. Felix’s fingers gently brush some of Ferdinand’s hair behind his ear, admiring how it looks in the morning light. There’s a hint of a smile on his face as Felix continues to run his hand through the other’s curls. Out of all the ways to wake up Ferdinand, this has to be his favorite. It’s gentle and sweet, and Felix finds it easy to lose himself in the warm smile he’s given.

“I am surprised Rutger did not scream at us in turn to wake up,” he murmurs as his eyes slowly open, yawning mid sentence, “he usually prefers all of our company.”

“Lorenz kindly escorted him to the kitchen.” Maybe if Felix listens hard enough, he’ll hear the demands for further attention. “I figured you’d prefer me to wake you up.”

“You do sound lovelier than him, I must admit.” Ferdinand gives a light chuckle. “Though I am surprised Sylvain’s snoring did not wake me.”

Felix snorts softly. “We’re used to it by now. Rutger just happens to get louder as he gets older.”

“I do not think I can imagine such a feat. He may find a way to break the sound barrier, if it shall earn him more attention.” After he gives a yawn of his own, Ferdinand slowly attempts to sit up, despite the grip Sylvain has around his waist. “Did you rest well, my love?”

“I did.” It’s hard not to, given the circumstances. “What about you?”

“As wonderfully as ever.” Ferdinand doesn’t hesitate to cup Felix’s cheek in his hand, offering a kiss of his own. “Good morning, my starlight.”

There’s number two. Felix leans into Ferdinand’s touch, finding that it’s impossible for the smile to leave his face. “Good morning.”

“How do you suggest we shall wake up Sylvain?” Felix has to wonder if he’s faking it at this point. It’s something Sylvain’s done before, just to hold them a little longer, or enjoy hearing the sleepy voices of his loves. “Normally, we have Rutger meow in his face.”

It almost sounds cruel the way Ferdinand puts it, but what cat owners aren’t woken up this way? Felix looks over to Sylvain, pretending to be in deep thought. “If he isn’t awake now, maybe we should just leave him here so he can rest.”

“So cruel!” Ferdinand exclaims, tone feigning dramatics. “Sylvain would be insulted to not have breakfast with us.”

“I think he’d live. He’ll just be dramatic about it.” He’s wearing a smile on his face, less serious than he’s ever been. Felix leans over to place a kiss on Sylvain’s cheek, running a hand through his hair. “Are you with us yet?”

“I can’t believe you would leave me to starve.” Ah, so he  _ has  _ been awake for the past few minutes. Ridiculous. Felix is in love with the three most ridiculous men alive. “After all I’ve done for everyone.”

“You could share with Rutger.” Ferdinand laughs at this, which Felix is always happy to hear. “I’m sure he’d be willing.”

Sylvain pouts, clearly stricken with grief at such an offense. “Ferdinand and Lorenz wouldn’t be this cruel to me.”

“I do not believe I would inflict that upon my worst enemy. The idea of eating cat food is rather unpleasant, I am inclined to believe.” It’s too early to be this ridiculous, Felix wants to say, but he’s inclined to watch this exchange with a smile. “It tends to always smell… unpleasant.”

“Don’t think it’s supposed to smell good, babe.” Sylvain goes to sit, stretching as he does. “Maybe that’s why Rutger’s always begging for scraps.”

“He’s a cat, Sylvain.” Felix has to wonder how this conversation would sound to a stranger. “That’s always going to happen.”

“Hey, you never know.” Before this can continue any further, Sylvain leans over to give them their respective kisses. “Much better, right?”

And there’s the third. “Mmm. Good morning, Sylvain.”

At Ferdinand’s request, a few more bouts of affection are given until the three are able to pull themselves from bed. Some time ago, Felix would’ve never believed he was the type of person unable to function in the morning without a situation like this, but life always is funny in its unpredictability. To love so freely is a blessing, especially when it’s returned threefold. All that Felix knows at the end of each day is he’s happy, his partners are happy, and this the best life they could’ve ever asked for. 

It’s all they could ever need.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, make sure to leave a comment/kudos! If you want to hear about future works and rambles, make sure to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/that_nebbles)


End file.
